


Moods

by Sheneya



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: John is having one of his moods.





	Moods

Zed is standing in the hallway with her hand out for the car keys when Chas gets home. “One of his moods?”

She just nods and he hands them over. He calls out as she’s walking out the door. “John, I’m back.”

He hopes she didn’t get too much of an eyeful as John suddenly appears in front of him and immediately kneels and tries to practically choke himself on Chas’s cock.

Definitely in a mood, normally he’d have at least waited until Chas got into the living room. Zed was already closing the door and heading towards the car. She’d gotten used to John, but the first time this had happened, she been caught completely off guard. Now days, she just called Jim Corrigan and went to visit him for the night.

Knowing what John wanted at this time, Chas wrapped his large hands around John’s head tightly enough that the other man would feel a heavy pressure. This got him a needy whimper as John frantically renewed his efforts to swallow him whole.

The other man wasn’t like this very often, But Chas had learnt a long time ago that he just needed to go with the flow when he was.

Right now, all Chas needed to do was keep a solid, steady pressure around John’s skull as the man sucked him dry. He didn’t know why John needed it… he didn't ask, he just gave it to him.

John gave him a smug look as he finally emptied himself down his throat.

Chas wasn’t worried, He knew he’d need to be ready for a lot of work as soon as he’d seen Zed in the hallway.

Using the gentle, yet hard grip he had around John’s head he deliberately man-handled the other man into the lounge room. From the outside, it probably looked like he was hurting him, but he never pulled too hard, and John was still whining with lust as he desperately tried to rub his still confined cock against Chas. This was all part of the game.

Pushing John down onto the lounge, he opened the button at the top of the other man’s trousers and pulled them forward enough to let the head of his dripping erection pop out before letting it go back into place, keeping the rest of his cock trapped.

John moaned and whimpered as Chas knelt and used a callused finger to massage the little droplets of precome around the exposed head. The more the larger man played, the more little droplets came out. Chas could see the muscles along John’s stomach clench as the man panted and and wiggled and tried to maneuver Chas’s hand back towards his zipper. Instead, Chas dipped his head and let his tongue play along the small path his finger took. It was about the only time John was ever completely incoherent.

Finally, he conceded to John’s silent demands and let his fingers drift up to undo his trousers completely. He relaxed his throat and let John’s entire erection slide down it as the other man’s hips practically flew off the couch so he could shove the now open trousers down and off.

His legs now free, they splayed open. Chas used a hand under John’s knee to lift one up before pushing two fingers from the other hand into John’s now exposed entrance as he continued sucking the other man’s cock. He didn’t use any lube except the few drops of precum left over from when he’d played with the head, but John was already begging for more.

He pulled his mouth away from John’s erection, prompting the other man to let out a disappointed whine, but let his fingers continue fucking the other man for a few minutes before pulling them out as well.

He made a show of it when he finally grabbed some lube. Keeping the other man’s leg up with one hand while making sure his new erection was well within John’s line of sight as he rubbed it on.

He gently stroked it along his own erection, teasing John with the image until he could see the other man’s tongue flicker out between his lips in time with each movement.

Letting his own erection go finally, he ran the same hand up the back of the thigh he wasn’t holding. He used no pressure, John’s leg lifted by itself at his touch. He was slow as he pressed himself inside, not willing to entirely give up the teasing just yet.

John’s eyes were fixed onto his face, the other man obviously making a conscious effort not to crane his neck and try to watch Chas’s rock hard cock slowly slide inside him. The muscles beneath Chas’s hands twitched and jerked as John held himself back from driving himself back upon it.

“Chasss, PleasePleasePlease.”

Apparently John had gotten his voice back. Couldn’t have that now Chas thought as he slammed himself the rest of the way in.

John’s voice cracked back into whimpers and incoherent moans as he started fucking him at a hard pace. John’s hands lifted to brace against Chas’s arms and his fingers dug into his biceps. With Chas only just getting started and John right on the edge, John couldn’t afford to wrap his fingers around his own, highly sensitive erection just yet, all he could do was hold on for dear life as each thrust pushed him further into the back of the couch.

Suddenly, Chas shifted his hands from under John’s legs to just under his arse, supporting John’s weight and letting the other man wrap his slightly over stretched limbs around his middle as he dragged him back halfway down the couch.

Chas was thrusting hard and fast while John clenched his bottom lip between his teeth, trying not to bite through. He couldn’t keep his grip on Chas’s arms. So he dug his fingers into the couch material instead.

Finally he let go of his abused bottom lip, fully let himself go, let himself whimper and moan and wail as much as he needed to instead of trying to muffle it.

He let go of the couch with one hand and moved to pull and tug at his swollen erection. He never managed it, the brush of his own fingertips against the needy skin was just too much.

With barely a touch he was already graying out, painting Chas’s stomach and chest with his cum.

By the time his vision came back, Chas was pumping his own load into him, he could feel it filling him. The other man finally pulled out and shifted his weight so he could slump down without crushing John.

Without a word, Chas then stood up and went to the kitchen, grabbing them both a glass of water. John drank his without complaint as Chas drank his own. Then they sat for a few minutes to catch their breath.

Still quiet, Chas then grabbed his empty glass along with his own and placed them on the nearby coffee table before moving to stand between John’s legs again.

John pulled his back away from the couch a little to let Chas’s hands wrap around him in a kind of bear hug, the larger man lifted him slightly then waited for him to wrap his legs back around his waist before picking John up completely.

John could feel himself getting hard again against the soft shifting of Chas’s belly as the other man carried him into his bedroom.

The night was far from over.

After all, they had until Zed came back sometime tomorrow, even though they would have to clean everything up before she returned.


End file.
